Highschool DxD:My Counterpart
by Kizutsuku Tsubasa
Summary: I thought I died but I'm still attending Kuoh Academy with my COUNTERPART! There's more she's a girl! IsseiXHarem/Genderbend Characters/Slightly OP Issei!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Highschool DxD or anything, it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi-sensei.

"Issei" - Speech

'Issei' - Thought

 **[Issei]** \- Sacred Gear

* * *

Issei Hyoudou, aka the Red Dragon Emperor sat up gasping for air after the legendary wolf, Fenrir sank it's teeth on his stomach killing him in the process

He is fighting Loki an Evil God a few minutes ago with the Occult Research Club and several members of Student Council such as Sanji and Kaichou as he found himself at someone's room that highly resembles his old one before Rias' father renovated their house except for the walls are painted with pink and there's a phot—

He shut his eyes and feel like gouging his eyeballs out in disgust. Nevermind that,the brunette thought back about his fight with Loki and recalling about himself dying, he also found out that all of his wounds are healed like it didn't happen.

Releasing a tired sigh,unaware of a slight movement beside him as he remembered his tenant—

The Welsh Dragon 'Ddraig?'

 **[Zzzz]**

Relief washed over his mind after hearing his partner tired snores. Ddraig is here,He's alive but the pervert still don't know where he ended up—

"W-who are you?" Startled,he shifted his gaze besides him and found a girl in white t-shirt that hugged her figure, pink short shorts showing off her long and slender legs, and messy brown hair that reaches her waist but the thing that really suprised him is her face. She looks like him but more feminine than his and both of their eyes have the same shades.

Recomposing himself and fake cough, "I'm Issei Hyoudou" after giving his name he noticed the suprised expression to her face.

"Hyoudou? Are you a relative?"

'Cousin?' "What are you talking about?" He asked as his face contorted with confusion.

"Well duh! I'm Izumi Hyoudou! Mom didn't say anything about a relative vi—siting us" she trailed off at the end of the sentence when she noticed something.

He didn't remember visiting a relative 'cause he's fighting earlier. And why her face is red? Does she have a fever?

"W-why are you naked?" Breaking his line of thoughts as he looked down and he didn't found any piece of clothing. His eyes met hers, but she lowered her head and her cheeks developed more pinkish-red tinge.

Before he can open his mouth they both heard an another female voice.

"Izumi-chan,breakfast is ready!" Issei narrowed his eyes, the voice is familiar.

"Come on move your lazy as—"

Ayame paused when she saw her daughter with a boy, a naked boy that looking at her jaw-dropped, and he looks identical to them but shrugged it off as her questioning eyes met her daughter's pair.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Mom!"

"Then who?"

"He said his name is Issei Hyoudou, but that's all of it" she stood up next to her mom as they both stare at his naked top.

"Issei?I don't remember having a relative with that name"

Why does his mom didn't know him?He is Issei Hyoudou! Her one and only perverted son! "I—don't know"

"Oh well we can discuss about it later, and Izumi you're late" she sighed while rubbing her temples as for the younger female went to her bathroom to take a shower.

"As for you—well I'm going to ask Atsushi for a spare clothes for you so stay put there, understood?" He nodded as she exited the room leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Definitely that's his mom who approached them earlier, but she didn't even recognized him. Confused and tired he lay his back to the soft mattress and released a long, weary sigh.

 **[Feeling old yet?]**

'Yeah' he silently shut his eyes as he didn't even acknowledge Ddraig's awake presence and his mind went to neverland.

 **[Partner? Ok he's asleep, what a drag]** Ddraig lazily snorted, now he sounds like a certain lazy shinobi from a certain show.

* * *

So that's the first chapter of Highschool DxD:My Counterpart, this is my first fanfic so go easy on your flames and sorry if it's too short.

If you find any grammatical errors,typos and misspelling just point it out 'cause english is not my native language and I'm a new writer that started a few months ago.

I don't mind any suggestion and advices so please review!

 **TM is logging out**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Highschool DxD or anything, it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi-sensei.

"Issei" - Speech

'Issei' - Thought

 **[Issei]** \- Sacred Gear

* * *

"So you're telling me that you came from another dimension?" He nodded.

"How absurd"

"I know, but it's the truth"

"I'm not going to believe you earlier until you show me this toy, what do you called it again? Scared gear?" She asked while poking the so called 'toy' with her finger.

 **[It's not a toy brat and it's sacred gear]** said the booming voice, startled,female Issei started looking around her room hoping to find the owner of that voice.

"W-what's that?"

"Oh, that's Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor he is residing inside of boosted gear" He lifted his left arm with the boosted gear intact on it while her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"So if you're really my counterpart, where's my sacred gear?" In this dimension the time here is kinda late to his original world, his counterpart here is still a human and completely clueless about the supernatural world. Our Issei figured out that it's the start of the new semester in Kuoh Academy— Yuuma, Issei clenched his teeth when the memory of his first girlfriend went back to his mind. In this timeline Yuuma is still alive and wandering around.

"Hey" he shifted his gaze back to his counterpart. "Ah, yes you still haven't awaken it, yet" She huffed, disappointed but her eyes are glimmering with hope when she hears the word 'yet' leave his mouth.

"Really?!Can you do a Kame Hame Ha?!" Oh, he forgotten that he himself are addicted to that show too.

"Nope" her excitement leave her and muttered a 'boo'. "But I have this skill called Dragon Shot, it's my version of Kame Hame Ha!" We can see our Issei smug face and Ddraig remembered his partner's absurd abilities like dress break as he sighed how perverted it is.

"I can't wait to have my sacred gear!" He only smile wryly to her as his gaze found it's place on her school uniform that she still wearing as for himself he's wearing the big but not to much red t-shirt and a blue trouser that belongs to his father, or should I say his counterpart's father.

"Hmm... Hey I want to attend Kuoh Academy again" she looked at him, suprised. "I'll ask mom about that" He nodded and gave her a smile.

We can see a two brunette standing in front gate of Kuoh Academy both wearing the school uniform. It's Issei and Izumi Hyoudou while the crowd stopped to their tracks when they noticed the two identical students.

"Isn't that Izumi? Who's that prince besides her?" Prince huh?Not bad, Issei who heard it due to his dragonic ears gave a kind smile to that girl's direction making her and her friends squeal. In this new world his reputation is reset back to nothing so our Issei is smirking inwardly.

"Is he her boyfriend?!"

"No way! That BL lover?"

"They look like a twin instead of a couple!"

"Yeah, maybe he's a relative. There's no way that perverted girl will get a boyfriend! "

"That means he's a single, right?"

"Kyaaahh!"

"A new prince has arrive!"

Issei who heard it all sweatdropped and gave them a amused laugh. While inside his mind well he's still the perverted boy we know and love, laughing perversely and thinking about building his harem early.

While his counterpart is smirking down to the crowd and said "I won't hand him over to you bitches" and laugh sarcastically. It receives a lot of hate and disagree until the bell rang, the students made haste to their respective classroom.

"Just wait here until the teacher calls you" he nodded as she gave him a thumbs up before she entered the room leaving him alone in the hallway. He peer inside his new, or should I say old classroom as he can see his two bestfriend—Matsuda and Motohama. His classmates looks the same Murayama, Katase and Aika—He shuddered when he saw that bespectacled girl, again. It's like he's still in his own world but they don't know him—

"Please come in transferred student"

He held his breath and released it, and he's wearing the standard of male uniform unlike in his old world where he always wear a red t-shirt underneath. His right hand slide open the door and met a lot of curios gazes towards his direction making him gulped as he stood in the center.

"Hi, I'm Issei Hyoudou, please take care of me from now on" He gave them a heartwarming smile as he heard a lot gasps and their voices with a suprise laced within.

* * *

And cut! That's the end of 2nd chapter, I don't know if someone is reading this story but I'm updating it daily or maybe weekly and another short chapter again sorry for that (and there's no Ddraig today) , I only write on phone and the app of is kinda buggy right now. And again my english is not that fluent so expect a lot of errors.

Let's talk about this story, should I change female Issei's name or leave it be? And the pairings of course we can't forgot that for us DxD lover. Should I make this a harem or single pairing? If harem then comment your favorite girls in DxDverse!

Please review!

 **TM is logging out**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Highschool DxD or anything, it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi-sensei.

"Issei" - Speech

'Issei' - Thought

 **[Issei]** \- Sacred Gear

* * *

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The class gasped again for a second time now when a bespectacled girl with braided brown hair asked boldly to the transferred student.

The said girl fixed her glasses as she stared at Issei and her gazes started to lower until it reach a certain point. "I must say his package is quiet large" making the girls in the room blushed and some just muttered 'ooh'.

Matsuda stood up making the chattering stop. "Hyoudou? What's your relation with Izumi-san right there?" He ended his question with his finger pointed at the said girl.

"Twins, we're twins" this earned an another gasps from the class as they compared the two brunette.

"For real?!"

"Wow, this is new"

"Looks like Izumi-san here are hiding a hot sibling and didn't even bother telling us for her to keep him all by herself~"

"What do you mean by that four-eyes?!"

While Issei is just smiling wryly at them until his face contorted with fear when his eyes met a violet pair as he stiffened at his place, balled fists.

 **[Partner]** Ddraig who also saw what Issei have seen, felt an uncomfortable feeling inside his host.

—dou-san? Hyoudou-san!" He shifted his gazes to the source of voice while he is breathing at a raoid pace. He didn't even noticed that he is holding his breathe nor his teacher calling out for him.

"Um, sorry"

"That's fine, and as for your seat. You can seat besides Amano-san, and please show Hyoudou-san around the school after the class ended if you don't mind, do you?"

"It's fine sensei, I'll do it and Hyoudou-kun over here~" said a feminine voice rather sweetly as she raised her hand for him to see making Issei shudder.

He nodded hesitantly at her as he walked towards the backrow where his seat is located.

"Issei-kun right? I'm Yuuma Amano—nice to meet you"

"Y-yes, nice to meet you too Amano-san" the former devil stuttered while he's trying to avoid her gaze.

"Yuuma"

"Huh?"

"You can call me Yuuma instead, okay?"

"O-okay Y-Yuuma—san" he flinched at end of his words while his hands are clenched underneath his table.

 **[Easy there partner]**

'I know Ddraig, I know!' He bit his lips to ease his angered as for his eyes it flashed to emerald green for a moment and went back to hazel, no one have seen it except for Yuuma who's watching him with narrowed eyes.

A certain female Hyoudou is pouting after she witnessed their interaction as she felt a slight twinge at her chest. As for his classmates, they're whispering to each other with things like; 'First name basis already?!' 'Nooo~ Hyoudou-kun is taken!' 'Bastard!He's taking all of the girls!' 'Another bishounen?!'

* * *

"Rias" said a bespectacled girl with black hair i bob-cut to her companion besides her while they're standing at the roof of the school.

"I know Sona, I felt it too" the now identified Sona looked over at her friend with a curios gaze while the crimson-hair princess is toying with a red pawn piece to her fingers as her eyes glimmering with desire while a smile flastered at her face.

* * *

"Issei-kun, over here!" the fallen called over him while waving her hand in the air. As the said boy is talking to his counterpart.

"Just a sec!Izumi, go home before me okay? " Izumi huffed in disappointment.

"Okay, okay. Have fun you two" the last word was spoken louder for Yuuma to hear making the fallen smile wryly at her as the female brunette turned over her heels and walk towards the stair leaving the two alone.

"So... Yuuma-san let's go?" She nodded at him with sickening smile as she stood besides him.

"Yeah, let's" she muttered as a he missed the dangerous glint at her violet eyes.

"So, how was it?"

"Good I guess?" 'I mean this is my old school so I know all of the places here like it's the back of my hand' And all the peeping areas of course.

She sat down to a bench while Issei is leaning against the side of the vending machine as his left arm is ready to summon his sacred gear—

 **[Don't even bother doing that partner]**

'But Ddraig?! She's here sitting besides me completely vulnerable , I can kill her before she can kill Asia!'

 **[No you fool! Calm down and think a proper way to save that nun and—maybe Yuuma too, and I forgot to tell you partner the evil pieces are gone]**

'So I'm back to being human?!' He nearly shouted but held it in as for Yuuma she's just staring at him weirdly.

 **[Not quiet partner, due to some circumstances you're a half-human and half-dragon]**

Issei just stared at the blank space until the words of Ddraig slowly sank in to his mind.

'I'm—WHAT?! '

* * *

3rd chapter woo~ Ok I just did it, I never thought I'd be writing a fanfic for my favorite anime. Short chapter again sorry for that, and grammatical errors.

As you can see, I've changed female Issei's name to Izumi as a reviewer suggested it to avoid confusion. As for Issei, he's a half-human and dragon, I'll explain it on next chappy—RAINBOW, sorry about that I'm kinda addicted to Rune factory 3 right now. Nevermind that, Who lobe Yuuma?or should I say Raynare? And I'd say that I love her maybe second to Gabriel, so add her to Harem or nah? And guys!I'll genderbend another character from DxDVerse in this story guess who she is!

Please Review!

 **Tomato is logging out**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Highschool DxD or anything, it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi-sensei.

"Issei" - Speech

'Issei' - Thought

 **[Issei]** \- Sacred Gear

A/N: This chapter has been rewritten. Also read the note at the end!

* * *

'What was it again?'

Ddraig suppressed an eye roll in exasperation. **[Like I said partner, I changed some of your body parts to dragon ones to survive this dimension after the evil pieces was forcefully ejected from you body]** We can see the suprised look on Issei's face after Welsh Dragon finished his explanation. Ddraig only sighed on his host dumbness.

Issei still looked flabbergasted, didn't notice Yuuma who's twitching in anger after being ignore... how dare this human ignore her?! Her hands are now itching to summon a spear and gut him.

"Um... Issei-kun" The said male shifted his gaze to her. He took note about her fake smile and twitching eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that Yuuma-san, I kinda lost in my own thoughts" He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun is starting to set.

"Should we get going? It's kinda late right now" He stood up from leaning and turned his back to her as he started walking towards the main gate. Yuuma who have seen this, followed behind him as they silently approach the exit.

"Be my girlfriend" started Issei the moment they passed through the gates, his walking has been halt when he felt her stopped moving. He don't want to looked at her right now, it's his first time asking a girl out even he's being surrounded by many beautiful girls... and boobs. He still felt embarrass even what he saying is a complete... lie.

 **[Are you sure about this, partner?]**

'Yeah, I'm fine' Issei smirked. 'Worried?'

Ddraig gave his own smirk and said. **[Not much]**

Mustering his courage he looked over his shoulder and saw her head hanged low while her lips are tight shut. He took a step forward, continuing their walk when he saw her gaze is still fixated on the ground.

"Issei-kun" He stopped on his track when he heard her soft voice broke the silence between them, making the black-haired girl bump on his lean back with a cute 'ow'.

"Yes?" Before she can open her mouth she felt a massive killing intent directed to their position, mostly to her brown-haired companion. Issei who also felt it, turned around and his eyes met a blue light spear heading towards his way, ready to pierce his skull—

* * *

"I'm back" Izumi chirped in dully voice as she took off her shoes and place it neatly on the shoe rack.

"Welcome back, Izumi where's your brother?"

'Yeah brother' she snorted inwardly. "Ah... he's being tour right now... by a girl" she responded rather blankly.

Ayame shook her head in amusement. "Jealous that your Onii-chan has been stolen from you?" Mrs. Hyoudou teased her daughter while poking her sides.

She just shrugged her shoulders and ran upstairs towards her room.

No one have notice her cheeks are heating up in embarrassment except for the other male in the household. Her father, Atsushi Hyoudou burst out laughing at his daughter antics. Izumi who heard it, buried her head to the pillow as her face now was red as a tomato. 'I shouldn't agreed about him brainwashing our parents!'

* * *

 **[Boost!]** A booming voice echoed around the park as a red gauntlet with a big, green jewel shining brightly as it deflected the spear that was originally going to pierce Issei's head if his dragonic instinct didn't kick in much earlier.

The owner of the spear who's wearing a black fedora, slowly descended from the sky as he retracted back his crow-like wings, clearly suprised by the unexpected sacred user. He stood on the ground measuring up his target as his hands are ready to summon a spear incase the human attack him.

If Issei didn't reacted earlier he would be impaled 'again' with a same person. Not cool. He wiped the small blood that was rolling down on his cheek. 'It's the Doughnut-guy again'

 **[Boost!]** Issei stood in a fighting stance and look directly at his enemy. 'How strong am I?'

 **[Talking about your strength... maybe you're in par with the roasted-turkey]**

'Well that's fine enough to fight this crow'

He grinned as his open right hand made a 'come-at-me' motion towards the male fallen.

Enraged, Dohnaseek made a mad dash towards the smirking brunette while on his right hand a light spear held tight... Yuuma who have recognized the sacred gear that her new 'friend' wielding, stood at the side clearly neutral at the ongoing fight, but she made a barrier on the park so no one can interrupted the battle—and she don't want to fight the current sekiryutei, mind you.

Before Dohnaseek can thrust his spear into Issei's stomach, the brunette evaded by jumping to his left.

 **[Boost!]** A new surge of power flow in Issei's system, making the punch of Dohnaseek seems slower than a snail as he tilted his head to the side complety avoiding the punch. Due to this Issei have a change to counterattack, his armored hand found its place on Dohnaseek's solar plexus making the man kneel on the ground gaping for air.

Upon seeing this Issei spun around and delivered a strong kick making the poor man flew backwardly due to the sheer power on Issei's leg.

 **[Boost!]** Issei vanished in thin air, for experienced eyes he simply sprint as we can see the visible cracks on Issei's previous spot.

The boosted gear wielder reappeared behind the fallen as he grasped Dohnaseek's head and finally smashing it on the ground.

Issei jump back and his gaze met Yuuma's, before he can say anything his enemy already stood up and charged towards him.

"You're dead now!" Dohnaseek who's head is now bleeding, made a battle cry as he extended his spear towards the brunette's chest— **[Blade!]** Blue light spear met a european sword with golden hilt that resembles dragon claws while releasing a holy aura... making Issei shivered when he also felt the dragon slaying element embedded on it. Yuuma's eyes widen in suprised 'It's the—the!"

"Ascalon?!" Dohnaseek completed her thoughts unconsciously. He took a step back and gulped nervously.

"W-where did you get that sword?!"

Michael-sama gave it to me, like in hell he would say that. "Ah, this? Of course in Heaven"

Dohnaseek's eyes almost bulged out of their socket, he didn't not expect to fight an holy-sword wielder. "Did Michael-sama send you?"

"Yes"

"Shit!"

Issei snickered inwardly when he heard Yuuma cursed silently. 'Of course, no... but let's humor them for a sec' His dragon tenant sighed on this.

"Tch, troublesome" Dohnaseek clicked his tongue, and wants more spreaded his black-wings.

"I'm watching you fallen, so if you get in my way then I won't hold back"

"I will say the same to you, dog of heavens. My name is Dohnaseek. I hope we won't meet again" Dohnaseek glared for a last time with a fierce eyes and flew away leaving a black feathers in front of Issei.

"Yuuma?" He turned around and found himself alone. 'Looks like she already escape'

He noticed a brilliant red magic circle shining through the ground and illuminating the park. He recognized the symbol on it and smiled warmly... 'Gremory'.

A few more seconds, four peoples—or should I say four devils step out of the magic circle.

"Looks like we're too late buchou" said a girl in kuoh uniform with a long, raven hair that was tied in a ponytail and a buxom body.

The red-haired devil picked up the black feather on the ground and brought it near to her sight. "I didn't expect the fallen angels to move this early" she narrowed her eyes "And a holy-sword wielder entering my territory without notice"

The only blond on the group stiffened when the holy-sword was for the white-haired girl with stoic face who's sucking on her lollipop, observed the scene with her emotionless eyes. She felt it... and she's the only who have felt it—a dragon.

* * *

Finally! The test have ended and now I'm freeeeeeeeeee~!... Now I can write daily,update daily like what I did in first week of this story.

Btw... I apologize for the late update and it took me long enough to edit this while completing all of the requirements in school. As you can notice, I rewritten this chapter... so for those who have already read the chapter 4... please take a time to read it again to avoid confusion for chapter 5.

About the story...

Should I add Raynare/Yuuma into the Harem?

I didn't give Kiba an specific gender at the end of this chapter... so should I keep him as a boy or... chuckles genderbend?

Issei 'might' join the FF.

Angel Faction (As Gabriel's Joker or Anyone in the Seraph)  
Fallen Faction  
Sona's Peerage  
Khaos Brigade

As you can see this world is a complete AU!  
I mean I'm going to tweak some events...  
Like Raynare, I have so many plans for her (Guess what is it!)  
Murayama, Katase, and Aika... The humans, I'll make a proper background for them and allow them to join Issei's Harem.  
I don't hate Dohnaseek... so I might do something to him with his fellow fallens...  
And let's not forget about our main heroine: Izumi... definitely she have the boosted gear of this dimension and 'might' be awaken on chapter 5/6... I'll give her a proper screen time next time don't worry!

Looks like my note (rumbling) reached its peak so I'm going now! (This note gave me a lot of ideas for a new story that I might write!) Please Review!(I'll update later ;)...I am currently reading the LN of DxD 1 to 24!)

 **Tomatooooooo is logging out**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Highschool DxD or anything, it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi-sensei.

"Issei" - Speech

'Issei' - Thought

 **[Issei]** \- Sacred Gear

* * *

"I want to see some oppai" Our favorite pervert muttered in a low voice while he made a squeezing motion on the air with his hands. He is currently sitting on the side of Izumi's bed.

"It is too early for that" His 'sister' responded in a dead-panned voice as she flipped a page through her book.

"And it's too early for reading that disgusting book!"

She sat up from her bed and stared at him with annoyed look. "Don't insult my book! BL is an art, ART! Anyways, what is your reason for waking me up this early?" she groaned staring at the wall clock that indicates it's five o'clock in the morning.

"I have something to tell you. You already knew that I'm your counterpart right?" She nodded, lowering her book in interest when she heard the seriousness on his voice.

"In my world, I died two times" Issei said with a slight sadness laced on it.

"Seriously?" He hummed with a single nod. The memories of Yuuma—No, Raynare impaling him on his stomach flashed through his mind. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists unconsciously.

Izumi stared at her 'brother' with a worried eyes when she saw the grimace etched on his face.

"You okay?" She held his hand with hers trying to comfort him.

"Yeah... Yuuma Amano" He continued.

"Amano-san?What about her?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend in my wor—"

"Really?!" He silenced her with a mild glare.

"She also killed me" Her hazel eyes widen in sudden information she received, she didn't expect that. Yuuma Amano transferred in middle of semester when they're only first years. She talked to her countless times, she even considered her as a friend.

"But Buchou saved me" he said frowning, he's no fool to not realised what really occurred on his world. Rias revived him after he died so he can view her as a savior and serve her blindly. She could save him!She never did, instead she let him die to the girl he loved now and leave him broken hearted. But he's still grateful, if Raynare didn't kill him, if Buchou didn't revive him then he can't have the power to protect his parents.

"Buchou—who?" she asked curiousity laced on it.

"Rias Gremory"

"Rias-senpai?!Seriously?!" She commented eyes sparkling. He sighed, even his counterpart idolize the red-haired princess. 'I'm too young for this'

 **[I feel you partner, I feel you]** Ddraig chimed in.

'Ddraig! You're finally awake! But hey, you're more than a thousand right? How can you feel me?' He smirked inwardly earning a snort from his tenant.

 **[Shut it]**

He was brought back to reality by a boink on his head.

"Hey, you know that I hate being ignore" she pouted, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, so where are we again?"

"At my room" He sighed in exasperation.

"You went on a tour with Amano-san right? What happened afterwards?"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend—" he paused when he felt her jealous stares directed to his back and he can also tell that she's pouting, cutely.

"And her comrade attack me, a fallen angel" her previous emotion overcome by a suprise when she heard this.

"Angels? Like what I see in movies?" He nodded in agreement. "Cool!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

He sweatdropped on her antics as he smiled wryly at her, gaining the attention of his companion. "Now I really want to unlock my sacred gear!" She stared at him hopefully.

He avoided her gaze as he stared at the ceiling nonchalantly. He's worried, that if she unlocked her sacred gear a strong enemy might attack eventually... she's still a human afterall.

"Please?Onii-chaaan~?" 'Noooo!' Here it goes, the legendary puppy eyes that nobody can resist, he want to turn away but he can't! He's being tempted by a devil!

"F-fine" he finally said earning a 'Yey!' from the she-devil as she smirked victoriously.

"So what should I do now?" She chirped cheerfully.

He shook his head in amusement. "Okay, okay calm down"

"Mmmm, I can't understand the concept of sacred gear, I knew it's a toy that can shoot pew-pew bam-bam!" She said while making a shooting gesture with her fingers aiming at the wall.

Issei facepalmed on this, his counterpart is being childish... childish but cute. He can hear the snicker of Ddraig on his mind. 'Oh shut up, Lizard-ass'

"Pipe down, Ddraig-san here will explain everything" he said while smirking smugly as he activated the Boosted Gear.

Ddraig groaned from being disturbed. **[Okay brats listen up! Long time ago—]**

"Cut to the chase already!" Issei and Izumi both shouted at the same time.

The Welsh Dragon sighed. **[Sacred gear, also known as God's Artifacts are items with powerful, irregular abilities bestowed upon humans by the Biblical God to enact miracles in earth. The highest tear in the sacred gear is called Longinus, they're unique and possessed a multiple abilities and also can kill Gods. But there's only thirteen of it in existence. One of this is the Boosted Gear, currently being wielded by Partner here]**

He suppressed an eye roll when he saw the dumbfounded expression painted on their faces. Izumi's mouth formed an 'o' while Issei, well Issei knew all about this but hearing it from Ddraig is different.

 **[You understand all of it, am I right?]** They both nodded. **[Partner, I'm only explaining it to your counterpart so don't make that annoying face, any questions?]** They responded by shaking their head as he sighed again, how many times did he sigh? He couldn't count it anymore!

 **[Then I'm going back to sleep, don't bother me]** Issei deactivated his sacred gear and his arm went back to normal. Dragon arm is normal right?

Izumi stared at her brother blankly until it morphed into an excited smile. "So?"

Folding his arms, Issei stood up. "Close your eyes—"

She shut her eyes just like what he tell her to and muttered in a low voice. "Pervert"

"I haven't done anything perverted yet" her cheeks reddened at this.

"Imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind"

Of course being a Dragon Ball fan she thought of Goku on his Super Saiyan form—

"I guess it's Goku, right?" She nodded, eyes still close. "Then, imagine him in a particular pose where he's strongest"

She imagined Goku charging up his Kamehameha until he shoot it on his enemy. "Now, mimic his pose and imagine that you're the one doing it"

Issei also did it on his own world and it's freaking embarrassing! Now it his counterpart turns and he can't stop the grin forming on his lips.

"Kamehameha!" She shouted, hands stuck together while being pushed forward. Issei facepalmed on this, and he used to be like this!

"Now, open your eyes"

She opened her eyes, expecting a Boosted Gear wrapped around her arm but found nothing.

"Eh?" They both said, clearly disappointed.

"You tricked me!"

Issei's morning ended with his cheek swollen due to her punch.

* * *

First of all, I sincerely apologize for late update. I got no reason for it 'cause you know, I can't write daily...I thought I'm free this week but there's a lot of distractions, houseworks, and finally school! This past days I've been rereading the LN of DxD to avoid errors and I might add a few characters from Volume 12 up the latest volume. Don't worry I won't abandon this...it's my first fic afterall.

This chapter is short, I know. BUT! It's only part 1 out 3 of Chapter 5, because I'm working on their character development like **Humlet** told me to. Character developement is important in story so right now I am creating a background for the following characters:

 **Murayama**  
 **Katase**  
 **Aika**  
 **Dohnaseek**  
 **Mittelt**  
 **Kalawarmer**  
 **The Perverted Duo**  
 **Izumi**  
 **Raynare**  
 **(?)**  
 **(?)**

That's it! I'll do the character developement in chapter 5 so I'm cutting it on 3 parts!  
I can't decide what faction Issei or Izumi will join in near future, I want him to be independent and remain as a Half-human Half-dragon.  
I also thought about updating weekly or 2 times a week... any thoughts about it?

 **Thank you for your reviews!Seriously thank you guys!**

 **Tomatooooo~ is logging out!**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Highschool DxD or anything, it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi-sensei.

"Issei" - Speech

'Issei' - Thought

 **[Issei]** \- Sacred Gear

* * *

"Good morning"

"Ah, good morning"

"Morning~"

"Yo"

"Can I copy your assignment?"

"How about a NO?"

That's the current chattering of class 3-b until it stopped when a two familiar brunettes slid the door open. The female one looks dejected while the other one is smiling wryly at them as they sat down on their respective places. The class also noticed that the twin are kinda distance to each other leading to their conclusion... 'Something happened' they all thought at the same time unconsciously.

Izumi's friends, Muriyama Reika is a girl with a long,brown hair tied up on twin-tail with red ribbons and few locks falling down at the side of her cheeks, she also have a hazel eyes like Issei's. Katase Emi have a shoulder-length, pink hair she's wearing a snow-white headband to kept her bangs from falling on her face, her eyes are pinkish-red like an sweet, ripe strawberry that gazing at Issei's , Aika Kiryuu a seventeen years old busty girl just like the Muriyama and Katase. She also have a long, brown hair tied on two braids, her eye are disame color as Izumi's. She wearing a pink, circle rimmed glasses. She's called 'Queen of Perverts' by the whole student body. Additionally, she claimed that she have the ability to calculate a male's manhood size by just staring on their pants. They all consist of Kuoh Academy female's uniform.

In summary they're like a family, Muriyama as their big-sister due to her strictness but still and kind to her close one. Aika and Izumi being the troublemakers leaving Katase as their little sister, an hyperactive little sister.

"Say Izumi, did something happen between you and your brother?" Surprisingly, it's Muriyama who have started the conversation normally it's Aika or Katase but Muriyama is very protective over her friends and ready to bash a head with her shinai if necessary. Muriyama Reika moved in with her parents on Iri-kun's previous house, after a week Izumi befriended her. The female Hyoudou almost joined up the kendo but Aika Kiryuu, their classmate in middle school, introduced her to the world of yaoi and the kendo captain was not happy about it. In junior high, Muriyama won a kendo tournament meeting Katase Emi in the process who admired the twin-tail brunette since then.

"Nothing much" Izumi muffled between her words, clearly pouting.

Their bespectacled friend sat on her desk, smirking as she asked. "Is this about Yuuma and Issei-kun?"

She looked away staring at the window besides her.

"Oh, oh" Katase said loudly earning a few gazes from their classmates while she repeatedly rose her right hand in the air. "Izumi-chan is jealous about Issei-san dating Yuuma-chan yesterday!" She finally dropped the bomb gaining the whole attention of the class. While Izumi, she's trying, the key word here is 'trying' to suppress a blush creeping on her cheeks much to amusement of her classmates.

"W-w-what are you saying Katase?!" She stood up glaring cutely at the pinkette as the said girl is laughing hard while clutching her stomach, she shifted her gaze at Muriyama whose giggling. "Muri-chan, you too?!"

"Let's ask Issei about it~" They didn't notice Aika whose leaning on Issei's desk until she opened her mouth. "Hey there Issei" She greeted as he nodded for acknowledgement to her presence. "You know that our friend Yuuma-chan is kinda late?"

"What 'bout it?"

"I know you and Yuuma are having 'fun' last night" The girls on the room blushed at this. "But don't over do it, and there's Izu-chan" she inched forward and cup a hand on his ear. "She's jealous, give her some love too~" she 'whispered' as the mentioned girl is blushing like a tomato.

Dangerous! She's dangerous, the Aika here is crazier than on his own world!

"I'll try to" he played along on her game while giving a smile as he sighed inwardly. All their noises was stop again when a girl of their entered the room.

"Good morning"

Her greeting earned a lot of replies as she raised an eyebrow on their quietness. They're being suspicious.

"Guys, settle down" Before they can make another noise again, a familiar voice that belongs to a man spoke out... atleast familiar to Yuuma and Issei... He tood at the front his back facing the board, hands pocketed on his coat. He's a tall man with average build have a black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

'It's... It's!' Yuuma's and Issei's thought was pause when the man spoke again.

"Hi, You can call me I'm Azazel your new chemistry teacher" he introduced calmly as he flashed them a grin. His black eyes met Issei's... the latter eyes widened in shock as Azazel gave him a familiar smirk.

'Why Azazel-sensei/Azazel-sama is here?!'

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter 'cause you know that I go to school daily and I've spent my time with my friends today(It's halloween!)  
Next time I'll write longer chapter!

 **TOMATOOOO IS LOGGING OUT!**


	7. Chapter 5 part 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Highschool DxD or anything, it all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi-sensei.**

* * *

Dohnaseek was mad, very mad, his eyebrows are twitching uncontrollably for a minute now. How dare that brat oppose him! Fighting an agent of heaven might break their plans, Kokabiel will not be please. He retreated, tactical retreat, when he sensed the presence of the devils. It's good that someone put up an barrier. Who was it again?

He admitted that his opponent was strong, and the sudden appearance of Ascalon was quiet surprising. He also didn't recognize what his sacred gear. Red gaunlet with a green big jewel on it. He recognized it somewhere but he couldn't figure it out.

He's currently flying through the air until he saw their base, an old, abandoned church. He landed at the front entrance as he retracted his wings back. He pushed the doors open, entering the dark hallway of the church, wrecked seats lying on the side and broken cross at the middle. The silence is deafening, the church is void of any living.

He stiffened when he felt a unknown presence behind him as he shifted his eyes towards the owner of the said presence and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Long time no see, Doughnut-boy" said a laid-back but familiar voice, there's only one person who called him that!

"Azazel-sama?!" The said man smirked, eyes glinting dangerously.

A cold sweat crawled down his temple as Dohnaseek averted his gaze from his leader, former leader.

"Kalawarner and Mittelt told me everything" Dohnaseek was visibly shaking, afraid that Azazel might kill him due to their traitorous act. His other comrades might be dead right now—

"Don't worry, I've already sent them to my daughter's apartment, unharmed of course. I also told them not to tell her a thing about me being here" Azazel continued earning a sigh of relief from Dohnaseek.

"Kalawarner said that you're being threaten by Kokabiel?" He nodded hesitantly. But this is Azazel, there's nothing to fear, he's the one who created Grigori and become the Governor General of it, the Scapegoat, a Cadre-class Fallen Angel but stronger than Kokobiel. He's also the angel who fell through the heaven by just having sex with a female human. He didn't even notice that he's thinking out loud.

"Thank you for the compliments" Azazel said in annoyed voice, he chuckled inwardly on the last part though.

Dohnaseek gulped down after hearing his tone as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nevermind that, I have a offer for you, would you join me, no, us again? The Grigori?" Azazel asked, it gained a hopeful stare from Dohnaseek.

"Yes, I'd gladly accept your kind offer, Azazel-sama" He answered with a grin plastered on his face.

Azazel gave his own grin and spoke again. "Welcome back to the club, about the sacred gear user you've fought yesterday, tell me everything about it"

Dohnaseek only nodded on this.

* * *

Issei smiled thinly at the man on his front, Azazel who's sitting on the chair comfortably with his arm crossed around his head, they're on the teacher's lounge room but the said fallen and pervert are the only people due to the magical barrier that Azazel put up.

"My subordinate told me that you're an agent from heaven, am I right?" Azazel asked while his eyes are closed.

Issei gulped clearly don't know what to answer, this is Azazel, he can't lie or he's dead. On his own world, they're on friendly terms, but here? And who's subordinate he's talking to? Raynare? Dohnaseek?

 **[Now you're reaping what you sow, partner]** Ddraig teased.

Issei shook his head in exasperation, now is not the time for joke. "Um... No... hehe" He answered chuckling.

Azazel opened his eyes on this as he glanced over Issei's direction. "What do you mean by no, Red Dragon Emperor?"

This made Issei stopped chuckling. "I'm just kidding there, you know... joking" he muttered while his eyes are glued on the white ceiling.

"Just kidding, are you serious!? It might cause a war kiddo!" Azazel argued his black orbs staring furiously at Issei's hazel pair.

Issei flinched, as the uncomfortableness feeling slowly creeping up to his spine. He fucked up, he know it... why would Ddraig say in this situation?

 **[Idiot]**

He sighed inwardly, Dohnaseek it is. What about Raynare? On his fight with Dohnaseek she was hiding, she didn't intervene, she just watched and listened. Is she an enemy?

He was going to open his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by the girl on his mind; Rayna—No Yuuma, atleast at her form she's Yuuma Amano right now.

The said woman was now panting hard hands are on her knees with her now messy black hair flowing at her back.

"Dad! Why—" She froze on her spot when her eyes landed on Issei who's jaw-dropping, flabbergasted on what he have heard.

'Huh?Dad?'

 **[Kinky]** Ddraig chimed in, amusement laced in his voice.

"Oh, my lovely daughter, you see I'm pretty busy right now" Azazel said his previous tone was gone and replaced by a calm one while he gestured his hand towards the Red Dragon Emperor, as we can see Issei who's ears are steaming and his eyes are spinning comically. Oh boy, the difference of this world from his.

 **[Or not]**

Azazel stood up as he waved a hand on Issei's face "Did we break him?"

Yuuma just stared at them blankly, unsure what's happening. They're being weird.

 **[Yes you did!]** The dragon inside of Issei said out loud making Yuuma jumped out in suprise as a smirk plastered on Azazel's face.

"Looks like the big bad dragon is awake"

 **[Maybe not 'cause I'm sleeping again, fallen]**

"Cold as Ice I see" Azazel hummed audibly clearly amused to the response of the Welsh Dragon.

Issei shook his head and chuckled nervously as he waved a goodbye to the pair. Before he can grasp the doorknob, someone opened the said door. The one who did it was a girl with a small stature and delicate frame,blonde hair that reaches her mid back and a few wild locks cupping her round, lively face. Shining emerald eyes set gently within their sockets as she watch the unfolding events in front of her. She's also known as the princess of Kuoh Academy. Of course, Issei don't know about. This charming girl leaves him gaping like a fish due to her beautiful and innocent demeanor.

"Hi, I'm Kiba Yuumi and I'm here to fetch you" She winked at him and gave him a heartwarming smile.

'How many surprises have come already?'

[Dunno partner]

* * *

 **A/N:I'll update weekly, tnx for all reviewers...also Kiba Yuumi looks like Mordred Pendragon from Fate/Apocrypha.**

 **OUT**


End file.
